


What a plot twist you were

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Drunk confessions, Fake Dating, Falling In Love, Gen, Getting Together, How do I tag?, I tried my best, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love songs, M/M, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Pining, Popular Kang Taehyun, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Taehyun can legally drink in this, Usage of other idols as cameos, based on Thai Series 2Gether, eventual mutual pining, i wrote this instead of living, original lyrics, this doesn't really make sense, written songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: Choi Beomgyu’s life isn’t hard—in fact, there’s not much drama in it. Maybe he’s fate’s favorite? Happy family, rich background, great friends.. really, there’s not much plot twists in his life.That is, until Kang Taehyun crashes into his life and claims the title of the biggest fucking plot twist of his life.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 213





	What a plot twist you were

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot is loosely based on the thai BL drama 2gether the series.  
> if you haven't watched yet, please be aware of possible spoilers.
> 
> i took four days with lack of sleep for this oneshot so i really appreciate feedbacks. sorry if the au isn't good enough or reach your expectations! i really tried my best so do enjoy it!
> 
> i also am in no way a lyricist so forgive me for the bad original "songs" in this oneshot. Shout out to my baby brother, Dane for writing Taehyun's song!  
> Thank you baby for helping me with the oneshot and staying up with me to discuss about it! i love you!

There is just something funny about how the way fate works.

It is unpredictable yet predictable, it is painful yet euphoric— _really_ , nobody can understand how destiny aligns the plot of someone’s life story, be it that they get the easy path or the hard path but the truth is, there is _never_ an easy path in life. It seems unfair, but it works. It is fair in the way that everyone gets the same unfair treatment from life.

Choi Beomgyu’s life isn’t hard—in fact, there’s not much drama in it. Maybe he’s fate’s favorite? Happy family, rich background, great friends.. really, there’s not much plot twists in his life.

That is, until Kang Taehyun crashes into his life and claims the title of the biggest _fucking_ plot twist of his life.

* * *

Embarrassingly enough, the one thing that fate loves to fuck up is his _love life_.

He just can’t seem to get the girls he was in love with to stay in his life longer than a couple of weeks—but _again_ , he can’t blame them entirely. He’s not the type to put in efforts and make it work, always ended up _allowing_ the girls to leave him. Beomgyu’s taste in girls is also just _questionable_ as Yeonjun’d liked to say. Beomgyu actually agrees on that to _some_ extend, not that he would _ever_ admit to agreeing with the older.

The truth is, Choi Beomgyu is just a _hopeless romantic_ —his _idea_ of _love_ born and molded by growing up with a pair of always sweet and lovey-dovey parents.

Nobody should blame him for hoping for the same thing. Surely if his parents could find each other among millions of humans, he can _too—_ find someone. _The_ One.

Fate also seems to love putting everything in pairs, as Beomgyu learns— _ying and yang, the blades of a pair of scissors, earphones.._ seriously, the list goes on _forever_. And of course, Beomgyu won’t ever stop searching for the person who will complete him for the rest of his life—the one they call a _soulmate._ So, he runs.

He is running— _always—_ to find the right one.

* * *

The drama in his life starts when he had _accidentally_ accepted a freshman’s confession after receiving a letter and mistaking it for a girl by the campus’ field during the first meeting of his cheerleading meeting. Don’t get Beomgyu wrong—he absolutely has _no_ problem with the gays—just _never_ in his life could he imagine _himself_ getting a dude to like _him_. However, the freshman is by far the most beautiful guy he’s ever seen, but _God,_ Huening Kai Kamal _wouldn’t_ just leave him alone!

Now, Kai seems to have grown a sixth sense in the form of knowing exactly where he is.

It’s borderline stalker-ish!

Of course, he had tried to reject the freshman _over and over again_ but as Yeonjun liked to say— _what’s up with Beomgyu quoting Yeonjun these days? That’s it, he’s lost it!_ —Beomgyu just couldn’t be harsh.

He’s a _plain softie with a plushie for a heart—_ _“Hey! Maybe that’s why Kai is obsessed with you!,”_ —and Beomgyu completely disagrees with Yeonjun so he had taken pleasure with the nasty purple bruise forming on his older friend’s shin after Beomgyu had kicked him.

Anyways, back to Kai—Beomgyu had done _everything._ Might sound overdramatic but it’s true!

Reject Kai softly? _Check._

_“I know you don’t like guys, sunbae! But I’ll do my best to make you fall in love with me!,” Kai says with conviction, eyes burning with determination._

_Beomgyu—gay? That’s just a redundant idea!_

Getting Yeonjun to act like a thug and scare him away? _Check—_ Yeonjun was beaten up, but Beomgyu has no ounce of guilt because he had abandoned Beomgyu _alone_ with Kai.

_“are you Kai or John Wick?,”_

_Kai suddenly looks shy. “I took up martial arts growing up!,”_

Getting a fake girlfriend? _Backfired!_

_“so you hired a girl who has a boyfriend to help you fool me?,”_

_“wait—how did you…?,”_

_“Yeji noona is my friend’s girlfriend,”_

Beomgyu is running _out_ of options here—that is, until Yeonjun purposes an incredibly stupid _but_ smart idea.

“Get a fake boyfriend,”

Yeonjun says as Beomgyu nurses his throbbing head on his bed. _Drugging_ Kai had been a fail—in fact, he had been the one who got drugged because his dumbass self forgot which cup had the sleeping pills/powder. Beomgyu is just _grateful_ that he had gotten away from Kai since Yeonjun had saved him before the boy could take him home.

Beomgyu shivers—he did _not_ want to know what would happen if Kai _did_ bring him home.

“what kind of bullshit are you spouting?,” Beomgyu hisses, still cradling his head. Yeonjun hits his forehead, which didn’t help with the headache. Beomgyu swats his hand away with a pout.

“have some respect! I’m still older than you,” he huffs. Beomgyu rolls his eyes, but gestures Yeonjun to continue. Yeonjun grins, a smile borderline psycho as he pulls out his phone.

“not _any_ boyfriend—Beomgyu, meet Kang Taehyun, a freshman—the substitute vocalist and guitarist from yesterday’s band,”

Beomgyu groans but watches the video anyway. A boy is standing on the stage—and Beomgyu begrudgingly admits that he is much more beautiful than both him _and_ Kai _combined,_ but what throws him off is the way Taehyun had rudely— _in his opinion_ —cut off the audience when he had refused to introduce himself after getting a _crowd—Seriously Beomgyu would die for that much of attention from girls—_ asking him to do so.

“why him?,” Beomgyu asks. “he’s such an asshole,”

“this is the type of guy that would scare Kai off! Just ask him,”

Yeonjun shows him more videos of Taehyun, and Beomgyu can only describe him with all the negative nouns in existence. _Asshole, narcistic, arrogant_ —the type of guy Beomgyu would never dream of befriending, much less _date._

“is Kai worth enough to go through all this trouble?,”

Yeonjun gives him an unimpressed look.

“Do you want to spend your university years lonely and pathetic _and_ hounded by Kai?,”

That shuts up all of Beomgyu’s complaints.

* * *

Apparently, Taehyun is living under a rock—he has no social media. _None_. Nada. _Nothing_ at all.

The only accurate source about him is through _facebook_ and Beomgyu absolutely _despises_ that platform. Seriously, how outdated are Taehyun’s fans? Other than the _poor_ social media choice on the fans’ part, Beomgyu did however learn a bit more about the freshman—he’s from the faculty of political science, plays football, in the music club and likes cola. Only one out of four information he received was useful.

But, someone had also leaked Taehyun’s schedule—That’s how he finds himself standing among rows of Taehyun’s fanclub along the stairs to the boy’s alleged classroom, #teamTaehyunswives – _Again, poor choice of name for a fanclub! Beomgyu would have called his, if he had any, bamtoris—_ who are all eagerly waiting for the freshman’s appearance. Yeonjun is standing next to him, scrolling through his phone until he eagerly taps on Beomgyu’s slumped shoulders. Beomgyu is getting impatient. He also has his own classes to attend to, being a law student. There is no time to waste!

“oh, Taehyun’s spotted leaving the faculty building,” he says, a little too loudly which causes all the girls to go restless. The pair of best friends exchange nervous looks before they are swallowed by hysterical girls running down the stairs, all eager to catch a glimpse of Kang Taehyun. Yeonjun shoves Beomgyu, yelling him to run first and the younger obligates. So, he runs.

* * *

Beomgyu has always been running.

His mind is racing, as he runs past the girls, taking advantage of his longer legs and stronger stamina. There is something _strange_ about this situation, but he hasn’t decided if the strange is in a good way or just a bad way. His heart is beating fast—he isn’t sure if it’s due to adrenaline or the thought of pursuing someone, be it fake or not.

Because finally, he’s leaving his comfort zone and going past his boundaries.

Choi Beomgyu is running to find the right one, and he stops..

At him.

* * *

Kang Taehyun halts in his steps, face stoic as he eyes Beomgyu who approaches him, panting and tired from the short run. Behind him, a taller boy is looking at the both of them with a knowing look. Knowing of _what?_ Beomgyu doesn’t know. He could hear the disappointed groans of girls behind him, and Yeonjun distracting the girls with his flirty attitude. That’ll be enough to distract the girls—Yeonjun is also pretty well known in the university due to his involvement in the campus’ dancing team.

“Taehyun,”

The name rolls of his tongue easily—as if he’s _meant_ to say it. He catches a gleam of _something_ in the younger’s eyes but it disappears before he could process the underlying emotion. Taehyun rolls his eyes when Beomgyu loses his words, unsure how to ask him of this huge favour. The air of arrogance from the younger also didn’t help the situation, making him feel pissed off instead of nervous.

The freshman turns on his feet and walks away—“hey Taehyun!,”

Ignored. Beomgyu’s now pissed—and he doesn’t have a temper like Yeonjun does.

“ASSHOLE!,”

He almost slaps his mouth because _clearly_ his rationality has abandoned him for the slip. Beomgyu straightens up nervously, as Taehyun turns and marches right at him. Taehyun is getting into his personal bubble, uncaring about the hundreds of eyes on them. Beomgyu falters, taking in the boy’s soft perfume and the fierce gaze. _Allured._ Beomgyu is so damn allured that his throat closes up and his voice abandons him along his mind.

What do people usually call it? Oh right— _The_ Dazed, but it only works for attracted individuals. It can’t be that Choi Beomgyu is _attracted_ to Kang Taehyun? Such a ridiculous idea!

“what?,”

Taehyun’s voice is soft but laced with impatience, making his ears tickle for unknown reasons. Like an idiot, Beomgyu could only stare and fiddle with his hands—thinking hard on how to word his request and only letting out incoherent words that shouldn’t even come from a human. Taehyun lets out a low scoff, tilting his head and _GOD,_ Beomgyu has to admit that he looks _seductive_ that way.

“keep looking at me like that--,”

Taehyun drags his eyes to Beomgyu’s lips—effortlessly cutting off Beomgyu’s breath from the gaze alone.

“—and I’ll kiss you till you drop,”

With those final words, Taehyun turns around and leaves Beomgyu dumbfounded.

* * *

Getting close to Kang Taehyun is straight up _impossible._ But Beomgyu is no quitter. The more Kai bothers him, the more he goes to pursue Taehyun. To make the dumb doofus to _listen._ When push comes to shove, Taehyun finally listens _after_ Beomgyu had embarrassed himself so much that it’s just _illegal_ for him to even be alive right now.

Beomgyu still remembers the looks he received after chasing after Taehyun with a bike while the kid is driving his own car— _seriously_ , his dignity is thrown out of the windows. Yeonjun _oh so_ helpfully added that he has _no_ dignity to begin with—that earned him another bruise on the arm.

However, due to that event, Kai found him and Beomgyu had bolted out of there. To his luck, his senior, Mina had offered a ride to the cheerleading welcoming event. Beomgyu had gone into the car and managed to escape Kai’s attempt.

Only to end up in another unpremeditated event.

Taehyun was there— _why was he there in the first place?_ —standing on the bridge that hung over the spot the law faculty’s cheerleading meeting had taken place. Beomgyu had wanted to go over to him but he was forced to introduce himself the way the previous girl had—cringey and _pure_ torturous.

“come on. Get up here. It’s our tradition for new members,”

_Shit,_ can the ground swallow him right now? Beomgyu spared a glance towards Taehyun who was looking too _amused_ by the situation. Beomgyu had gotten on the bench after the insistence of his teammates— _God,_ that was embarrassing. Beomgyu glances at Taehyun again as he cleared his throat and did the _tradition_ weakly.

“My name is Choi Beomgyu. I am a junior--,”

“what? That’s all you got?,” a voice screamed from above, undoubtedly coming from the bridge. Must be Taehyun’s friend, Soobin.

“Show more energy! Come on!,”

Beomgyu had wanted to kill Soobin.

“Don’t keep it to yourself!,” Soobin yelled, which earned a soft laugh from Taehyun. Beomgyu groaned, shyly glancing at the freshman and decided— _screw this._

“My name is Choi Beomgyu, I am a cute junior—my friends call me Mr Chic, I can be the top but bottom is also fine—I like to strike hard! Ooh ah, ooh ah!,”

_Yup,_ Beomgyu will _never_ repeat that event. Ever.

Over his _dead_ body!

* * *

But of course, Taehyun only listens after Beomgyu accidentally broke his phone. He could’ve bought a new one in a snap, but that would just raise questions from his parents who _absolutely_ does not need to know what he’s doing so he attempted to fix it—only to end up buying another phone in the end and earning an earful from his mother for being _clumsy._ Oh well, at least he had done something to right his wrong.

Then, Taehyun pulled out an Uno reverse card because he already bought a new phone and had just wanted to teach Beomgyu a lesson.

Beomgyu is losing his patience with the freshman.

“listen to me, will you?,” He says through gritted teeth. Taehyun gives him a look. “give me five minutes,” he adds. Taehyun shrugs.

“5…4…3--,”

“fuck,”

“2..,”

“oh fuck it,”

“1--,”

“be my boyfriend,”

Taehyun stops, looking bewildered and confused with his widened eyes but there is no mistaking the red creeping up cheeks. Beomgyu chooses not to comment on it.

“not like actually date me—I just need you to fake date me. I like girls,”

Is that _disappointment_ that Beomgyu sees? Taehyun looks away, scowling as he moves to leave again.

“no,”

“just please help me—there’s this kid, Kai, he’s been bugging me for the past weeks!,”

“that’s your problem,”

Is Beomgyu hallucinating or did he just hear _hurt_ in Taehyun’s tone? He didn’t get to do anything at all as Taehyun shoves his hand away and leaves him alone.

* * *

Again, Beomgyu is no quitter!

So, the chasing game of cat and mouse begins—Beomgyu joined music club, pretending to have no knowledge of the guitar just to spite Taehyun. The members of the club had their welcoming ceremony, in the form of embarrassing dancing and pairing Beomgyu with Taehyun.

It was fun as Beomgyu had witnessed first-hand how awkward Taehyun is when he’s called to the front to dance to a random nursery rhyme—which backfired because after that, _he_ as his faculty’s _cheerleader_ , was called too but nevertheless, he had fun!

Embarrassing dancing did come in the form of him hovering over Taehyun in a very _suggestive_ position as they crawl all over the floor while the other members sang a song about spiders. His heart had undoubtedly hammer against his chest as Beomgyu’s face is inches away from Taehyun and one wrong move can lead them to kiss—which leads to the next event of _classic_ pepero game.

“Take the pepero and eat it with your partner. Make it as short as _possible_ ,”

Beomgyu had no idea how he had been partnered up with Taehyun since the beginning—not that he would actually _complain_ as it makes _his_ job so much _easier_. Beomgyu takes the stick and bites on the end, letting it hang over his lips as Taehyun clearly hesitates. Too distracted with moving the stick up and down like the child he is, he misses the exchange between Taehyun and the club president Soobin as Taehyun shoots the older a look that clearly _screams_ judgement and Soobin returning it with wiggling eyebrows.

Beomgyu’s childish action halts when Taehyun bites the other end, meeting his eyes. He freezes, but he catches the red flame that scorches the freshman’s skin. Beomgyu didn’t initiate—Taehyun makes the move as he bites and continues to bite. Everything seems to fade away as Beomgyu stares at him with wide eyes and— _no doubt—equally_ red face. Beomgyu shuts his eyes briefly when he feels Taehyun’s lips lightly brush his own. He feels like he was shocked—a small bolt of lightning seems to spark from the brief contact.

Beomgyu registers the loud squeals as Taehyun pulls away with a gaze that makes Beomgyu weak in the knees. His heart thunders in his chest, going _impossibly_ fast. Taehyun looks away as the vice president, Lia announces a break but both of them stays rooted in place. Beomgyu suddenly regains his muddled mind as he scowls and whirls around to face the younger.

“why did you do that? You didn’t have to take the game seriously!,”

Taehyun frowns, rolling his eyes slightly. “why are you being hot headed now?,”

That effectively shuts Beomgyu up. It’s weird. Beomgyu is not the type to anger easily but being with Taehyun just riles him up.

“you just asked me to be your boyfriend recently--,” he pauses and reaches over to gently touch Beomgyu’s hair. The touch is electrifying—melting every coherent thought that pass Beomgyu’s mind into puddles of useless curses. Taehyun raises an eyebrow. “—a little kiss won’t hurt you,”

Beomgyu refuses to admit his heart remains restless, even after Taehyun leaves.

* * *

After it was announced from the president of the club, Choi Soobin that the club only accepts students who can play the guitar—the most basic musical instrument—only, Beomgyu carefully wounds up a look of distress which Taehyun seems to pick up from the slight upturn of the corner of his mouth, clearly looking smug.

Oh, two can play that game!—Beomgyu now feels challenged.

When Beomgyu received the old guitar, safe to say—he was _disgusted_ by it. His _own_ guitar is better but sadly it was in Daegu so no time to get it when the audition is on the next day.

He did stumble upon Taehyun as he tries to remember the chords. Once he spots the younger, he’s quick to act clueless. Taehyun rolls his eyes at his poor attempt to play the guitar and fixes his fingers, placing them over the C-chord. Did Beomgyu’s heart stutter? _Maybe._

“that’s the C-chord, idiot,”

Beomgyu huffs, offended. “I am literally older than you,”

Taehyun raises an eyebrow. “alright _sunbae_ \--,”

“hyung,” Beomgyu corrects him, looking up to smile at him. Taehyun blinks, looking slightly surprised from the drop of formalities but he grabs his own guitar and sits next to Beomgyu silently. He strums the strings, focusing on his chord as he shows it to Beomgyu. They didn’t need words to communicate as Beomgyu hesitantly follows the silent lesson—not that he needs it.

However, Beomgyu can’t help but wonder..

“why didn’t you take up music?,”

Taehyun pauses, thinking carefully before he answers. “I’m afraid that if I actually learn it, it won’t give me pleasure anymore--,”

Beomgyu nods in understanding, but Taehyun isn’t done.

“I do what I like by heart, not by duty,”

_Respect_ —Taehyun has officially earned his respect. At least on this _topic_. Beomgyu could relate to it as it was the reason he had stopped playing the guitar in the first place. They are enveloped by silence, until Beomgyu breaks it.

“hey—if I pass the audition, will you agree to be my fake boyfriend?,”

Taehyun scoffs, but the edge of his lips is upturned. His eyes are a storm of thoughts but Beomgyu can dissect them. Taehyun is actually _mulling_ over the request. Beomgyu looks at him expectantly.

“yeah, sure— _only_ if you pass,”

Beomgyu didn’t say that he will undoubtedly pass as he smiles cheerfully at Taehyun when they part ways.

* * *

The audition is nerve-wrecking, Beomgyu has to admit. He didn’t have a guitar with him, so he had used an app downloaded by Yeonjun the night before. His friend had promised to stay up with him to practice—but _surprise_ , the final year law student had fallen asleep only an hour _later_.

Beomgyu is unsure of how he’ll make it work with the old guitar—but he’s an expert, he’ll come up with something.

The panel of judges are harsh— composing of Soobin, Lia and Taehyun himself. The critics mostly comes from Soobin who has an eye for the newbies’ real intention in joining the club—which mostly stems from the fact that his younger popular friend is in it. Taehyun just sits there, unimpressed.

When it’s Beomgyu’s turn, he catches the interest from Taehyun as he straightens and fixes his position subtly to look at Beomgyu. He thinks it’s cute.

“introduce yourself,” Soobin says, voice serious. It’s dumb, considering the older already knows him but Beomgyu knows that it’s just for the formality of the audition. He gulps nervously, feeling the gazes heavily on him. Beomgyu clears his throat, all attention now fully on him.

“My name is Choi Beomgyu, a junior from the faculty of law. I will be performing Day6’s You Were Beautiful,”

He catches the exchange of surprised looks from his judges. Taehyun’s eyes widen in surprise, as he seems restless in his seat. Beomgyu clears his throat again, plugging the guitar into the speaker. He sits down on the chair and takes a deep breath. He strums—The guitar lets out an awful screech, which had everyone cringing from it. Beomgyu smiles sheepishly towards the unimpressed judges.

Beomgyu takes a deep breath—and he plays.

The sweet familiar tune greets the music club’s open room—a heavenly sound that seemed to be impossible to have been produced by such a useless guitar. Beomgyu is focused, switching professionally between the chords as his nimble fingers glide effortlessly across the strings. He’s unaware of the gawks of his audience as his attention is solely on the guitar—and he _feels_ it. The longing that escapes through the song. Beomgyu _misses_ this and no doubt, everyone in the room could feel it too.

Beomgyu suddenly remembers why he had started playing guitar all those years ago, stemmed from the feeling of _passion—_ one he hasn’t felt for a long time, _until_ now.

_Until_ he met Kang Taehyun.

The song ends and Beomgyu returns to the enthusiastic clapping of his peers. He looks up to the judges, seeing the eager look on Lia’s face. Taehyun’s face is stoic, but Beomgyu can see the emotions shining through his eyes. _Impressed. Hurt. Shocked._

Soobin’s face is in a grimace for unknown reasons.

“you know how to play guitar?,” Lia asks.

Beomgyu smiles bashfully and nods.

“why didn’t you say so?,” Soobin asks, sounding annoyed. Again, Beomgyu has no idea what his problem is. Beomgyu bites his lower lip and leans against the guitar. Taehyun refuses to meet his eyes—he didn’t know why either.

“because I stopped—like four years ago,”

“why?,”

Beomgyu shrugs. “I lost interest,”

“how long have you been learning guitar?,”

“since I was seven—eight years,” Beomgyu says, visibly uncomfortable when Lia only seems to get more excited. The quiet chatters from his surrounding didn’t help either.

“what other types of guitars can you play?,” Lia asks, sounding as if she has just found a hidden treasure. The treasure that comes in the form of Beomgyu’s apparent talent in the guitar.

Beomgyu scratches his head as he tries to recall. “acoustic and electric,”

Lia whips her head towards Soobin, eyes desperate. They absolutely _need_ Beomgyu in the club—more potential band members! But Soobin didn’t look impressed as he leans back with judging eyes.

“why did you suddenly want to join?,” the older asks seriously.

Beomgyu’s eyes flicker to Taehyun, who is staring holes on the table in front of him. He takes a deep breath. This is it—Go big or Go home.

“Because I know Kang Taehyun,”

Taehyun looks at him, face stoic but the surprise is clear in his eyes. Soobin furrows his eyebrows in confusion while Lia just looks bewildered. Beomgyu takes a deep breath, eyes never straying away from Taehyun’s. His voice deepens and his traitorous daegu accent seeps into his tone unconsciously, unaware the effect it creates on the girls of the club as they squeal _oh-so_ subtly.

“I want to play guitar _again_ , because of _him_ ,”

Beomgyu is _honest._ Sincere. Taehyun seems to catch it—as he softens and looks away.

* * *

As Beomgyu had predicted, he had pass.

He takes the liberty to collect all of the snacks Taehyun’s fanclub had given him as he goes to meet up with Taehyun who was packing up his guitar in the music club’s room. Taehyun sees him and pointedly look away from Beomgyu’s teasing smile.

“So, I passed. Which means you are now _my_ fake boyfriend,”

Taehyun snorts, eyeing the snacks in Beomgyu’s hand. “you _cheated_. You never told me that you know how to play the guitar. So, it _doesn’t_ count,”

Beomgyu smirks, leaning into Taehyun’s space and causing the younger to flinch. “I recall that there is no condition to this request—you never placed a condition either. So yeah, you’re _now_ my fake boyfriend,”

The law student in Beomgyu seems to jump out, using the loophole against Taehyun. The freshman scowls and pushes him away. The older stumbles and all the snacks fall onto the floor. Beomgyu scowls and bends down to pick them up. A beat later, Taehyun joins him begrudingly. As they go through the snacks, Beomgyu sees a bottle of sprite with a little note.

It was for _him_.

Beomgyu is surprise as he picks it up and reads the note. “hey, I got one too--,”

Taehyun looks at him, suddenly antsy. Beomgyu is grinning like an idiot.

“ _Will you be mine?--_ ,” Beomgyu reads the note out loud. “—from Yuna. Sounds like that cute and small girl from the faculty of Arts--,” The bottle is wretched away from his hand. “—hey, you have a lot of your own!,” his protest falls onto deaf ears as Taehyun uncaps the bottle and chugs it until the content left is only half of the bottle.

Beomgyu moves to take it again—until Taehyun pulls out a marker from his pocket and writes on the note. He freezes, unsure what to do as he waits for Taehyun to finish whatever he’s doing. A second later, the bottle is shoved back into his hand. Taehyun is tensed.

“okay,”

Taehyun’s curt response. Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he holds the bottle dumbly.

“Okay to _what_?,”

“I said okay to whatever you just said!,” Taehyun huffs and walks away. It takes Beomgyu approximately 30 seconds as he finally processes the freshman’s words. He looks down on the note—the pretty handwriting was crossed out and replaced by a much messier handwriting.

**_He’s mine._ **

Beomgyu smiles widely, looking over to Taehyun’s fading figure. “Yes!,” he yells giddily, unaware that Taehyun has a similar giddy smile on his face as he leaves.

* * *

Beomgyu tells Yeonjun the _good_ news with a huge grin in the cafeteria.

“congratulations man—now Kai has to leave you alone!,”

Beomgyu smirks—then sighs. “I have to start playing the guitar again,” he says with a tinge of regret. Yeonjun frowns, tilting his head slightly as he eyes the other’s face. Beomgyu seems hesitant. The older presses his lips into a thin line.

“I know that you stopped because you lost your passion, but I believe you can get passed that. _Believe_ me. I know I wasn’t there during the audition, but I knew you did very well—and I also know that you don’t regret it one bit,” Yeonjun says and Beomgyu sighs. He opens his mouth to speak—but a shrill _familiar_ scream of his name cuts him off.

  
“Beomgyu Sunbae!,”

“fuck,” Beomgyu curses under his breath as Yeonjun cracks up laughing when the bane of his existence skips towards their table. Kai is carrying a container—no doubt food for Beomgyu. Kai immediately slides onto the bench and presses himself against the older.

“hey Kai,” Yeonjun says and Beomgyu subtly shoots him a dirty glare.

“Hello, Yeonjun sunbae—I heard that the dance team is having a meeting right now!,”

Yeonjun blinks and finally checks his phone, missing the smug look on Kai’s face. Yeonjun pales. “oh shit, the do—fuck, Beomgyu, sorry but I’ll have to take my leave!,”

_Don’t leave me!—_ Beomgyu wants to scream but it’s too late when Yeonjun scurries off without waiting for his response. Then, Beomgyu turns to Kai with a grimace. Kai is smiling, looking blissfully ignorant to Beomgyu’s discomfort.

“I heard you joined the Music Club—and you know how to play the guitar? That’s hot!,” Kai says as he uncovers the container. Beomgyu smiles awkwardly.

“yeah--,”

“sad, you could’ve joined me in cooking club! It would be so much better—anyways, I cooked this for you,”

When Beomgyu refuses to eat the food Kai is holding to his lips, the younger grabs his chin and makes a sound of an airplane. Beomgyu panics—then he sees Taehyun.

he glares daggers at the clueless freshman—eyes pleading for help. Taehyun finally meets his gaze and raises an eyebrow. He comes over and Beomgyu is relieved. Taehyun drops a plate of food onto the table loudly, startling Kai as the boy pulls away with a confused look. Taehyun shoots Kai a glance but keeps the eye contact with Beomgyu as he pulls away Kai’s container and replace it with his plate.

“Beomgyu _hyung--_ ,” Taehyun stresses. Beomgyu notices the way Kai’s eyes widen in surprise by the lack of formality. “—here’s your lunch,”

True to Taehyun’s style, he leaves without another word.

* * *

Now that Beomgyu is part of Music Club, his schedule gives him no time to rest—which means he has successfully evaded Kai for a few more days. Due to his apparent _talent_ in guitars, Lia had insisted on him joining bands, which he had refused to the fact that Beomgyu is just not interested in performing for others. One of the setbacks is that since holiday break wouldn’t come for at least a couple of months, Beomgyu is stuck with the old guitar—which he hated with a burning passion. The strings are worn, forming blisters on the tip of his finger tips. _And_ now he has to record a song for the club’s activity with it.. _Great._

“can you recommend me guitar strings to buy for the guitar?,” he asks Lia—who cheerfully lists down the brands. Beomgyu takes note mentally as he thank Lia.

“Thank you,”

Then, Beomgyu moves towards Taehyun who had just finished packing up his guitar. Taehyun perks up, raising an eyebrow at him. Beomgyu sheepishly grins.

“Hey Taehyun—do you want to go to a guitar shop to buy strings?,”

Taehyun looks taken aback. “like a date?,”

Beomgyu flushes. “what? No!--,” he clears his throat. Taehyun’s gaze is unwavering on him. “—I think, since we’re stuck in this situation, we have to get to know each other to make it more believable for Kai. So, uh, come to a guitar shop with me so we can buy my strings,”

Taehyun snorts, prompting a glare from Beomgyu. “what’s so funny?,”

Taehyun leans closer, causing Beomgyu to step back nervously. “Just call it a date. A date is a date,”

Beomgyu scowls, red all over his face. Taehyun scoffs. “the strings you’re searching for doesn’t sell in this area. You have to travel for a couple of hours for those,”

Beomgyu frowns. “oh fuck, I guess I have to stick with the ratty guitar then,” he says in disappointment and looks up to see a thoughtful look on Taehyun’s face. “what?,”

“you can borrow my guitar—I have a spare,”

Beomgyu visibly brightens as he smiles widely. “seriously?,”

Taehyun nods. Then, he smirks. Beomgyu swallows back the smile with a suspicious glare directed towards the freshman. Taehyun clears his throat. “but in one condition,”

_Ah,_ there it is. Beomgyu huffs. “what is it?,”

Taehyun shoulders his guitar bag and tilts his head. “come to my room,”

Beomgyu gawks, taken aback from the blunt request. His mind races with _inappropriate_ thoughts and it seems to show on his face because Taehyun reddens as well. “not like _that_ , hyung! Jesus, Cleanse your mind--,”

“you talk about _me_ when you _yourself_ is getting flustered, asshole! Get your mind out of the gutter—don’t be a hypocrite!,”

“ _anyways,_ I meant it like—come to my room to get the guitar,” Taehyun clears his throat and Beomgyu sighs in relief but he can feel the abnormally fast pace of his own heartbeat and he wonders if Taehyun could hear it.

“fine—you _ass_ ,” he says.

* * *

The apartment is dark—and messy, in a way that catches Beomgyu off guard. He didn’t expect Taehyun to be the messy type. His own room is messy but Taehyun’s just on par for the title of a messier room.

“Geez—clean your room,” he insults as he wanders over to the guitar that rests on a mattress that is laid in the middle of the room. Taehyun scoffs as Beomgyu picks the guitar up.

“I’ll take this and go--,”

“wait, hyung. I have to tune it,”

“you do know that I can tune it myself right?,” Beomgyu says a-matter-of-factly. Taehyun flushes but grabs the guitar out of Beomgyu’s hand.

“my guitar, my rules. I wanna tune it—and record the video for Soobin hyung,”

Beomgyu huffs in defeat as Taehyun sits down on the mattress. Dejected, Beomgyu sits down next to the freshman and lets his eyes wander to the table next to the mattress. A bunch of papers are strewn all over the surface and the soft strums from Taehyun pulls Beomgyu’s attention back to the boy. An idea hits him as he smiles widely.

“hey, can you play Day6’s what can I do for the cover that Soobin hyung asked?,”

Taehyun glances at him and furrows his eyebrows. “you can play it for yourself. Why ask me?,”

Beomgyu shoots him a sheepish but soft smile. “But I want to hear _you_ play it,” he whispers. Taehyun stares at him and Beomgyu swears that his ears are red. Taehyun clears his throat and looks away.

“no,”

Beomgyu pulls a pout, unaware of the effect it did on Taehyun as the freshman unconsciously looks at his lips. Taehyun clears his throat.

“why do you like Day6, hyung?,”

Beomgyu gives him an unimpressed look. “If you listen to Day6’s songs when you’re happy, you’ll become happier,” he says. Taehyun raises an eyebrow at him.

“if you listen to Day6’s songs when you’re in love, you’ll be more in love,” Beomgyu continues and he misses the way Taehyun’s face softens at his words as if agreeing with them.

“if you listen to Day6’s songs when you’re sad--,”

“let me guess—you’ll be sadder?,” Taehyun cuts him. Beomgyu shoves him lightly in protest.

“no idiot—you’ll be comforted. Iike you’re not alone in this world,” Beomgyu says and Taehyun nods in understanding. Silence envelop them as both of them mulls over Beomgyu’s words. Taehyun suddenly nudges Beomgyu.

“hey hyung—why did you stop playing the guitar?,” Taehyun asks curiously. Beomgyu hums thoughtfully.

“like you said—I learnt it because of duty.. so I lost my passion. I grew out of it. So I stopped,”

Taehyun nods in understanding. Then he perks up with a hesitant look. “did you mean what you said?,”

“about what?,”

“during the audition—the part where you said you wanted to learn the guitar because of me,”

Beomgyu didn’t answer it—to Taehyun’s disappointment. Instead, Beomgyu takes Taehyun’s guitar out from its case and changes the topic. “while you tune the guitar, I’m going to record the basic chords for Soobin hyung,”

Taehyun raises an eyebrow. “why not a song cover?,”

Beomgyu shrugs. “I’m a newcomer so I don’t have to do that. Now shush, I wanna record,”

Taehyun looks confused as he tilts his head in question. “but you want me to tune the guitar while you’re at it?,”

Beomgyu shoots him a glare. “fine—just shut up for a couple of minutes and let me play in peace!,”

Taehyun smirks and shakes his head at the older boy. As Beomgyu sets up the video and records, he fails to realise that Taehyun is blantantly staring at him with an unreadable look. When he finishes, he catches Taehyun in the act. He scowls. “what are you staring at?,”  
  


Taehyun scoffs, but his whole face is red. “u—um, it’s my turn now so shut up,” He huffs and Beomgyu rolls his eyes. While Taehyun sets up his phone, Beomgyu puts down the guitar and flops onto the mattress. Might as well get a few minutes of nap if it’s going to take long. Beomgyu shuts his eyes.

Then, a _familiar_ tune snaps him out of his attempt as Taehyun strums to the beat of his favourite band’s What can I do. Beomgyu immediately scurries onto his knees and turns to Taehyun. He lays on his stomach as he listens to Taehyun in interest.

**_What am I to you?_ **

**_Do you even think about me?_ **

**_You’re different everytime I see you_ **

**_I can’t figure it out_ **

Taehyun pays him no mind as he focuses on his guitar. Beomgyu’s face softens into awe as he leans against his arms, enthralled by the way Taehyun is covering the song.

**_You’re making time for everybody else_ **

**_But you don’t have any time for me_ **

**_This is unfair, why you gotta be_ **

**_Making me impatient_ **

****

Taehyun’s voice is beautiful. If an angel ever sings, Beomgyu would confidently say that they would sound exactly like Taehyun’s. there’s no words that could describe Taehyun’s voice—it’s just beautiful. It’s just.. _so Taehyun._

**_You’re bad and I know it_ **

**_Then why the hell am I chasing you_ **

****

Taehyun glances at him meaningfully. Beomgyu’s heart stutters.

**_I like you, I can’t help it_ **

**_I’m already into you_ **

**_You’re messing with me_ **

**_And I like it_ **

****

Beomgyu looks down shyly as he closes his eyes to immerse himself in Taehyun’s song. His heart is racing.

**_I can’t help it, it’s what I am_ **

**_I like you, I can’t help it_ **

**_Though I know it’s a dumb thing to do_ **

**_I just like being with you_ **

****

Taehyun’s hand lightly brushes against his cheek. Beomgyu looks up to see Taehyun staring back at him as he finishes the song.

**_I’m such a fool_ **

**_I’m helpless_ **

****

Beomgyu can’t help but wonder who’s the fool between them. Is it Taehyun who accepted to be in a fake relationship with him? Or it Beomgyu for feeling like his own heart is about to combust?

* * *

Apparently, Soobin had posted the video of Taehyun playing the guitar while Beomgyu was with him online—which brings questions of their relationship to light. Beomgyu admits that the glares he received from Taehyun’s fanclub could’ve killed him on the spot. Yeonjun had also asked about the video and earned another bruise from Beomgyu when he teased him about it after Beomgyu had denied any funny business between him and Taehyun.

Taehyun didn’t help the situation at all when he had shown up unannounced to Beomgyu’s cheerleading practice in his jersey. His cheerleading senior—Nayeon—had giddily called a break and allowed Taehyun to steal Beomgyu away.

“why are you here?,” Beomgyu asks, partially annoyed. Taehyun pouts—which Beomgyu’s heart react with a soft flutter.

“I’m having a break right now from soccer practice. I want to spend it with you,”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes as he sits down on the floor, letting his feet dangle over the drains. Taehyun joins him. They talk randomly for a few minutes, throwing insults at each other.

“you talk as if you’re a holy figure,” Taehyun snorts.

“I am holy,” Beomgyu raises his eyebrows challengingly at Taehyun.

“yeah. Holy shit,”

“fuck you,” Beomgyu squawks. Suddenly, Nayeon and her friends rush up to Beomgyu and steals him away. After agreeing to help them by asking Taehyun questions, he returns to the boy.

“the seniors want to know a few things about you,”

Taehyun hums and nods which Beomgyu takes as a _go ahead_.

“sci fi or romance?,”

“romance,”

“dramas or movies?,”

“dramas—especially soap operas,”

“music or painting?,”

“painting,”

“I knew you were lying! You would never choose something else other than music. Tsk—don’t be an asshole. Your fans want to get to know about you better,”

Taehyun snorts. “yeah, I chose the ones I hate,”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “then—soap operas or me?,”

“I choose you,”

Beomgyu gasps, offended. “you really _hate_ me more than soap operas? The audacity..,”

Taehyun rolls his eyes and meets his gaze lazily. “this time, I chose what I like,”

Beomgyu is taken aback, feeling the flame running across his face as he processes Taehyun’s words. His heart stutters from the boy’s blunt words. Taehyun wipes his hand on his shorts and stands up. “I think my break’s over—I’ll see you later,”

* * *

Beomgyu is upset with Taehyun. How could the boy embarrass him infront of _both_ Kai and his fanclub? Taehyun could’ve just said they were dating instead of answering that they were just friends! He had to endure Kai’s smothering for an hour before he could escape.

Taehyun and Beomgyu met again in a coffee shop. By accident, of course. Taehyun had ended up stealing _his_ drink. Seriously. The audacity of the kid—but at least Beomgyu had gotten the chance to lash out on Taehyun. It only calmed him—a _little_.

Beomgyu is with Yeonjun—ranting about the little shit when Yeonjun had cut him off.

“hey look--,” The older says as he shoves his phone into Beomgyu’s face. The younger swats it away before he narrows his eyes onto the screen. He squints in confusion.

“it’s just a picture of a cup of coffee?,” He says nonchalantly. Yeonjun sighs in frustration.

“look at the account, idiot,”

Beomgyu obliges after shoving Yeonjun for the insult. He furrows his eyebrows, looking more confused than Yeonjun had ever seen. “ _Taehyunism_?—is it Taehyun?,”

Yeonjun shrugs. “I think so.. because Soobin follows him. And commented on the post,”

This pricks Beomgyu’s interest. “what did he say?,”

Yeonjun reads it out loud. “ _You broke your own rule to hit on someone—_ do you think Taehyun created the account for you?,”

Beomgyu looks at him in disbelief. “ _heol,_ maybe not me—maybe he likes someone?,”

Yeonjun gives him a look as Beomgyu ends the discussion by changing the topic.

* * *

The pair of best friends ended up in a café near campus—known for horrible food _but_ hot girls, as Yeonjun had said with the upmost thrill. Beomgyu is disgusted by the food and they ended up talking instead of eating the junk the shop provided them with.

Suddenly, Yeonjun looks up from his phone and shoves it to Beomgyu’s face. “hey, Taehyun tagged you in a post,”

Beomgyu squints his eyes—the post is nothing but numbers. He’s confused.

**_1 or 2_ **

****

“what does _that_ supposed to mean?,” Yeonjun wonders out loud and a waitress comes up with a plate of cake in one hand. She slides it towards Beomgyu who only grows more confused.

“I didn’t order that,”

“we don’t normally do this but someone ordered it for you,” She says knowingly and leaves before the duo can pester her about the sender. Beomgyu picks up a fork and jabs the cake lightly with a frown.

“who do you think is doing this?,” Beomgyu asks. Yeonjun furrows his eyebrows.

“Kai..?,”

As if summoned, the freshman makes an appearance with a shrill scream of Beomgyu’s name. “Beomgyu sunbae!,” Kai screams and plops down on the seat next to Beomgyu. Yeonjun almost laughs at the way his friend’s face had twisted like he had ate a lemon. Yeonjun clears his throat, attracting Kai’s attention.

“hey Kai, did you buy cake for Beomgyu?,”

Kai blinks. “what cake?,”

Both of the friends exchange confused looks. “this cake,” Beomgyu says and nods towards the plate. Kai looks taken aback, his face genuinely confused.

“I didn’t--,”

Shrill screams cut him off and the trio turn over their table to see Taehyun by the door, surrounded by his fanclub. He’s carrying a guitar.

“what’s he doing here?,” Yeonjun asks, scrunching his nose. Beomgyu sighs in exasperation.

“there’s the upcoming open day for the university, remember? There’s going to be performances. We’re required to go around and promote Music Club—we should leave before his fanclub fills up the place,” Beomgyu says. Yeonjun nods in understanding. Then he glances at the cake.

“you don’t think the cake’s from Taehyun..?,” He asks and Kai visibly scowls. The freshman stands up and marches up to Taehyun who had just stepped inside the café.

“Taehyun,” Kai calls calmly. Taehyun spares him a glance as all of his fangirls quiet down. “Did you send the cake to Beomgyu sunbae?,”

Taehyun shoots Beomgyu a look and nods wordlessly. Kai gasps. “You just said you were only friends!,”

Taehyun rolls his eyes and turns fully towards Beomgyu. He places his hands on his hip and tilts his head back. “1 or 2?,”

Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “what..?,”

“Just choose, nuisance,” Taehyun insults. Beomgyu glares at him and scowls.

“1,”

“2 means I’m hitting on you,”

Kai brightens as he grins. “But Beomgyu sunbae chose 1!,” he says giddily. Taehyun looks at him briefly as Beomgyu raises an eyebrow at this. “that means Taehyun isn’t hitting on Beomgyu sunbae?,”

Taehyun scoffs and turns back to Beomgyu. “1 means.. you are hit on by me,”

Beomgyu gawks, staring owlishly at Taehyun. He could feel his skin turning red. Taehyun shoots him a lopsided smile. “both 1 and 2 mean I like you,”

Beomgyu’s heart flutters.

* * *

The guitar case was heavy on Beomgyu’s shoulder as he climbs the stairs to the Music Club’s meeting room. After Taehyun’s bold confession, Kai had left him alone. It works effectively—even if he had to endure heated glares from Taehyun’s fanclub. He immediately spots the freshman leaning against the wall as he shoots Beomgyu a lazy glance.

“you’re panting like a dog,”

Beomgyu scowls as he puts down the case and leans lightly against it. “the case is heavy, you ass,”

Taehyun opens his mouth to retort but Lia suddenly appears with two girls. He narrows his eyes as Beomgyu visibly _melts_ when he stares dreamily at one of the girls. Lia claps her hands to call for their attention.

“we have three new members today—introduce yourself,”

“my name is chaeryoung. I am a senior from faculty of music—I’ve been in bands once or twice,”

“hi—I’m Ryujin, a junior from the faculty of medicine,”

Beomgyu hisses in pain when Taehyun hits him on the head for staring at the second girl too long. He shoots the younger a dirty glare. Lia suddenly frowns.

“where is the third--,”

Kai steps into view and Beomgyu immediately straightens in horror. Taehyun snorts behind his hand. Kai gives him a tiny wave. “my name is Kai—I’m a freshman from the faculty of social science!,”

* * *

Soobin totally hates Beomgyu and he has no idea why—since he instructed him to teach Kai the chords. Beomgyu’s _sure_ that Kai knows the basic. However, Taehyun had swooped in and saved him from the clingy freshman with a crappy reason that he was dismissed early due to his cheerleading practice which doesn’t start for at least another half an hour. While Beomgyu was grateful for the save, he hadn’t appreciated that Taehyun had pulled him away from flirting with Ryujin.

“I was talking to Ryujin!,” Beomgyu complains as Taehyun forces him to sit down on the bench. “why did you bring me here? Practice doesn’t start for at least 20 more minutes,”

Taehyun glances at him as he takes out his guitar from his case. “do you rather stay back with Kai?,”

That shuts Beomgyu up. Taehyun shrugs and strums the guitar. Beomgyu tilts his head. “Why don’t you play love songs?,”

Taehyun only shrugs. Beomgyu scrunches up his nose. “you really don’t know love, do you?,”

The freshman shrugs. Then, he begins to play the guitar. it is an unfamiliar tune—nothing that Beomgyu has ever heard before. He eyes Taehyun’s fingers, unconsciously memorizing the chords that he was using. The beat sounds meaningful—as if Taehyun had wanted to say something to him.

Taehyun stops and Beomgyu tilts his head questionably. “what’s that?,”

“a love song,”

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow at him. “I don’t understand it,” he says. Taehyun looks at him as if he’s stupid.

“you don’t have to understand it—you have to _feel_ it,”

Beomgyu falls silent—heart thrumming softly in his chest. He’s a musician too, of course he had _felt_ it but he’s not going to say that to Taehyun. The freshman looks away and packs up the guitar. “I have soccer practice. I’ll see you later,” he says.

Beomgyu only waves him goodbye as he leaves. The calmness didn’t last long because _minutes_ after Taehyun left, Kai suddenly appears with a goofy smile. Beomgyu inwardly groans and curses his fate.

* * *

Taehyun and Beomgyu meet again in the toilet. Taehyun clears his throat.

“will you come to my room and help me organize?,”

Beomgyu snorts. “hell no,”

Taehyun pouts. “please, hyung?,”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. ”I have a work policy. Say yes if it benefits me physically, say no to work,”

Taehyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “what does that mean?,”

“it means that if I get to be clingy to you, then I’ll do work,”

Taehyun blinks at him. “like—holding hands?,” he asks.

Beomgyu hums. “well—among one of the things, yes,”

Taehyun nods. “I’ll let you hold my hand,” he says hopefully.

Beomgyu snorts. “no—maybe be someone I’m interested in and I’ll take it. Besides, I have cheerleading practice,”

Taehyun pouts. “what about tomorrow?,”

“might be helping out Ryujin. She’s interested in Day6—sorry kid,”

Beomgyu smirks at Taehyun and leaves the toilet.

* * *

The cheerleading practice is pure torturous. It is already late into the night and Beomgyu aches for his bed right now. He’s in this same damn position for almost an hour and he is tempted to run for it. Nayeon stands infront of the team—crossed arms and a stern look on her face.

“Keep with the position--,”

A blast of Day6’s song cuts her off. Nayeon takes a deep breath, trying to control her temper. “I told you guys to turn off your phone before the practice, didn’t i?,”

Beomgyu gulps, knowing that it’s his phone as Momo—the vice—goes over to the benches and pull out his phone from his bag. Her eyes are wide, surprised by the caller. “Taehyun is calling,” She announces and Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

_Why is Taehyun calling right now?_

“Beomgyu--,” the boy flinches when Nayeon calls him out. He had expected an earful but instead, he is ushered to pick up the call. Beomgyu obliges as he takes his phone from Momo.

_“Beomgyu hyung?,”_

“what do you want Taehyun? I have practice,”

“ _oh. I was going to ask you to come over--,”_

_“_ and refurnish your room? No way— _aish._ I’m hungry,”

_“what do you want to eat?,”_

“are you going to buy me food?,”

_“no. why would i?,”_

Beomgyu scowls. Then he brightens with an idea. “if you bring me snacks, I’ll let you hold my hand,”

Taehyun hangs up—Beomgyu pulls his phone away, offended. Suddenly, Nayeon breaks out screaming. Beomgyu whips his head towards the direction Nayeon is looking at and sees Taehyun coming up to them with bags of snacks in his hands. Beomgyu stands up with a grin, feeling warm all over.

* * *

“you know—you might act like an asshole, but you’re nice,” Beomgyu says as he approaches Taehyun. Taehyun shrugs and turns to him with a look of concentration. His hand suddenly reaches out and Beomgyu eyes it as it nears his own hand.

“hey—stop it,” Beomgyu scolds. Taehyun pulls away his hand with a kicked puppy look. “I wasn’t serious about you holding my hand,”

“but I was,” Taehyun pouts. Beomgyu rolls his eyes with a chuckle. _What a baby.._

“oh yeah—I noticed that you didn’t _fol_ anyone on Instagram,”

Taehyun looks at him with confusion all over his face. “fol?,”

Beomgyu groans. “I forgot you’re new to the whole social media shit— _fol_ means follow. You’re not following anyone,”

Taehyun nods.

“you follow people you’re interested in—basically you stalk their accounts and stuff,” Beomgyu adds. Taehyun nods again and pulls out his phone. Beomgyu is a bit offended by this. “hey! Are you listening to me?,”

He peers over Taehyun’s shoulder and sees his own Instagram page as Taehyun clicks onto the follow button. _Ding!—_ Beomgyu pulls away and takes out his phone to see a notification that Taehyun had followed him. He makes a face as Taehyun meets his eyes.

“why are you following me?,” He asks indignantly. Taehyun rolls his eyes as if his answer is obvious.

“I’m following someone I’m interested in,”

Beomgyu’s words abandon him as he stares at Taehyun with a reddening face. He refuses to admit that his heart had fluttered by the answer.

* * *

The practice is done and Beomgyu’s eyes wander for the annoying freshman he’s _dating._ Nayeon notices this. “looking for Taehyun? He left earlier,” She says.

“Oh,”

Is Beomgyu _disappointed?_ He doesn’t know. He just feels slightly _sad_ that the boy hadn’t waited for him. Nayeon clears her throat as she pulls out something from her chest pocket.

“but he left something for you,” Nayeon says as she raises a letter towards Beomgyu’s eyes. He smiles awkwardly as he reaches for the letter. He holds it but Nayeon refuses to let it go as she tries to read the letter using the dim lights of the soccer field. Beomgyu tugs it lightly, breaking Nayeon out of her attempt as she lets it go with a sheepish look.

Beomgyu moves to unfold the letter but Nayeon sneakily tries to look at it. Beomgyu clears his throat and shifts on his feet until his back is turned against the shorter girl. Nayeon lets out a huff and shoots Beomgyu a look before leaving.

Beomgyu unfolds the letter and is greeted by Taehyun’s messy handwriting and a key. He takes the key and reads the letter.

**_Come to my room at 7 in the morning. Don’t bail. Here’s a key._ **

****

“tsk—so demanding,” Beomgyu says as he tucks away the key into the letter and stuff them in his pocket.

* * *

Beomgyu shows up at Taehyun’s door and he sees the younger strumming his guitar on his bed. The freshman didn’t even look up even when he knocks so Beomgyu rolls his eyes and opens the door using the spare key that Taehyun gave to him. He takes off his shoes and hovers over Taehyun.

“what if I just let you hold my hand and leave?,” Beomgyu asks and Taehyun whips his head towards him with a wide grin. Beomgyu rolls his eyes.

“I’m joking—what do you want me to do?,” he asks and Taehyun huffs before dropping the guitar in the corner. He stands up and stretches lightly.

“arrange my shoes,” He says and begins to pick up his own clothes. Beomgyu shakes his head and clicks his tongue but obliges. As they work in silence, Beomgyu is hit by an idea. Taehyun gestures him closer and wordlessly pulls out a new white bedsheet. The older takes the hint and pulls off the worn black bedsheet off the mattress.

As they replace the bedsheet, Beomgyu builds up the courage and speaks. “Hey Taehyun, you’re playing for the university’s open day right?,” he asks. Taehyun hums.

“Would you mind if I request for you to play Day6 when you love someone?,” Beomgyu asks softly. Taehyun furrows his eyebrows.

“I think it’s too late for that, hyung,”

Beomgyu pulls a pout—which didn’t go unnoticeable for Taehyun. The freshman sighs. “I’ll try asking the band,”

Beomgyu smiles at him.

* * *

The open day comes and Beomgyu is spending it with Ryujin. The pair stand among the audience in front of the makeshift stage. Before Taehyun could perform, Ryujin had to excuse herself due to an emergency family meeting which leaves Beomgyu alone in the crowd. He isn’t really in the mood but he stays to see Taehyun perform.

Lia had actually pestered him to perform today, but Beomgyu had shut down the idea immediately. He hates the idea of performing. _Why?_ Well, Beomgyu’s not one for the spotlight. He’s scared of the attention.

Taehyun and his band goes on stage, breaking Beomgyu from his daze. “hello! We are Cherry! we will perform Day6’s when you love someone,” Taehyun says. Beomgyu straightens up with a wide smile—his mood immediately lifting. He can’t believe that Taehyun had made the last minute change!  
  


The band starts playing the song and Taehyun seems to search the crowd until he sees Beomgyu. Their eyes meet as Taehyun shoots him a lopsided smile.

**_It was a really hard day today_ **

**_My heart aches for you_ **

**_The only thing I can do for you_ **

**_Is to be next to you, I’m sorry_ **

****

Taehyun’s angelic voice fills the open field and Beomgyu just _melts_ as he smiles widely at Taehyun who looks away to focus on his guitar.

****

**_You’re so pretty when you smile_ **

**_So every time you lose that smile_ **

**_Even if I have to give my all_ **

**_I want to give it back to you_ **

****

Taehyun’s earnest smile makes Beomgyu wonder if he had noticed the bad mood he had earlier.

**_I want to cry for you_ **

**_I want to hurt instead of you_ **

**_I don’t want any scars in your heart_ **

**_Ever again_ **

****

Taehyun meets his eyes—Beomgyu’s heart flutters.

**_When you love someone_ **

**_So much that it overflows_ **

**_It’s so amazing_ **

**_Because this is how it is_ **

****

Beomgyu bites his lower lip and looks away shyly when Taehyun’s gaze didn’t waver from him.

**_I hope I can be a little helpful at least_ **

**_I hope I can be your resting place_ **

**_I’ll try to make you feel at peace_ **

**_Whenever you think of me during your busy days_ **

****

**_You’re such a soft hearted person_ **

**_Every time you are silently in pain_ **

**_Even if I have to give my all_ **

**_I want to make you smile again_ **

****

The intensity of Taehyun’s gaze forces him to look up and meet his eyes.

**_I want to cry for you_ **

**_I want to hurt instead of you_ **

**_I don’t want any scars in your heart_ **

**_Ever again_ **

****

**_When you love someone_ **

**_So much that it overflows_ **

**_It’s so amazing_ **

**_Because this is how it is_ **

****

Beomgyu wonders—Taehyun seems to be in love. The carefree tone, the easy smile.. Beomgyu never sees him smile in such way in public before. It makes his heart flutter to know that smile is genuine—it seems to be directed towards him as well.

**_This is a song for you_ **

**_I’m singing for you_ **

****

“for me?,” Beomgyu whispers under his breath. He feels shy for some reason. This is just ridiculous—why would Taehyun dedicate a song for _him_? Nah, he must be hallucinating.

**_This is a song for you_ **

**_I’m singing for you_ **

**_I’ll give you my everything_ **

****

**_I want to cry for you_ **

**_I want to hurt instead of you_ **

**_I don’t want any scars in your heart ever again_ **

****

Beomgyu’s heart speeds up when a soft smile blooms across Taehyun’s lips. The freshman keeps his eyes on him.

**_When you love someone_ **

**_So much that it overflows_ **

**_It’s so amazing_ **

**_Because this is how it is_ **

****

The song finishes but Beomgyu’s ears still ring with Taehyun’s voice. It feels like they are in their own world. _Alone._ It feels like Taehyun is whispering the lyrics in his ears and he softens as he smiles at Taehyun.

_Wow. The person he’s in love with is lucky._ Beomgyu can’t help but think—and for a traitorous moment, he can’t help but imagine if he’s the one that holds Kang Taehyun’s heart.

* * *

Taehyun approaches him when he’s done. Another band is playing on the stage, a song that Beomgyu did not recognize. The freshman sides up by his side as he says a low greeting. Beomgyu smiles at him—his heart had not calmed after the boy’s performance. Taehyun smiles back as they lean against the fence.

The song is boring—Beomgyu huffs and pulls out his earphones. He plugs it into his phone and shoves a bud into his ear. The junior hesitates before he shoves the other into Taehyun’s ear, starling the freshman who turns to him with a curious look.

“no offence to the band playing right now—but their taste in music sucks,” Beomgyu says. Taehyun chuckles.

“you say that because they’re not playing any Day6’s songs,”

Beomgyu scowls but he plays the song.

**_The days that go as my will_ **

**_There weren’t many_ **

**_Actually, many didn’t go the way I’d like_ **

**_Feels like today might be one of them_ **

**_It’s concerning me_ **

****

“Day6’s I like you?,” Taehyun says—glancing at Beomgyu with a look that the junior cannot understand.

“for someone who’s not into Day6, you sure do know a lot of their songs,” Beomgyu says teasingly. Taehyun’s face softens.

“it’s because of you, Beomgyu hyung,” 

His heart stutters. Beomgyu and Taehyun stare at each other—he expects Taehyun to add something like _no homo_ or _just kidding_ or along the lines, but he didn’t. Instead Taehyun smiles at him and turns away.

**_I like you_ **

**_I tried to hold it down_ **

**_But I can’t do this anymore_ **

****

**_Took me a long time_ **

**_To say this_ **

****

“I want to love you,” Taehyun sings softly. Beomgyu stares at him—and wills that his beating heart is unheard by the freshman.

* * *

The next day, Yeonjun comes to his room solely to talk about Taehyun.

“have you seen this video going viral in social medias?,” He asks as he plops down on Beomgyu’s bed. The junior is at his table, doing his assignments dutifully. He scowls.

“hyung—no time for gossip, I’m trying to finish the assignment,”

Yeonjun huffs and hooks his leg on Beomgyu’s chair. With a tug, he pulls the chair back and Beomgyu is forced to part way with his work. “Hey!,” he protests but his sight is blocked by the video Yeonjun was talking about. He squints his eyes in confusion as he watches it silently.

It was from the performance yesterday, focusing on Taehyun—Beomgyu’s heart flutters and he curses himself inwardly—but the camera suddenly moves in the direction of where Taehyun was looking at and it stops at Beomgyu who was smiling softly. They seem to be in their own world.

Yeonjun pulls away the phone when the video is finished. He has a thoughtful look on his face. “you know, I think this is beyond helping you with Kai. What if he’s actually in love with you?,”

Beomgyu frowns. “I think it’s just helping me with Kai. Maybe he’s in love, but I don’t think with me. He and Chaeryoung seem to be close—they just formed a new band together called CTRLBEAT,” he reasons. He didn’t like how something had settled in his stomach at the idea of Taehyun being in love with anyone else.

“you’re defensive.. do you like Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu?,” Yeonjun asks suspiciously. Beomgyu squawks—face turning red.

“what? Hell no! I like Ryujin,” He splutters. Yeonjun doesn’t look like he believes him at all but clears his throat and change the topic.

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow at him. “what if you test it?,” He suggests. Beomgyu glances at him.

“what do you mean?,”

“Test if Taehyun likes you or not—tomorrow, his faculty is playing against yours. After the game, you, me, him and that Soobin kid can go have drinks,”

“you want to make him drunk?,”

Yeonjun smirks. “yeah,”

* * *

The soccer game’s over with Taehyun’s faculty winning in the end. Beomgyu is slightly upset by the loss—he did not stand under the scorching sun throughout the period of the game just to have his team _losing._ He stands under the shade, too deep in his frustration to notice Taehyun coming up to him.

“hyung,”

Beomgyu flinches and turns towards Taehyun—he’s aware of the attention they’re garnering from the other cheerleaders. The girls are staring at them like they’re characters from a K-drama which is just unnerving. He clenches the water bottle in his hand nervously.

“what are you doing here? Your faculty’s over there,”

“I’m thirsty,”

“go ask your--,”

Too late, Taehyun steals his bottle away and drinks it without another word. Beomgyu rolls his eyes. Then, he remembers Yeonjun’s plan.

“Hey—Yeonjun hyung invited you and Soobin hyung for drinks tonight,”

Taehyun caps the bottle and shrugs. “yeah sure, we’ll be at the pub tonight—hold this,” He says and Beomgyu takes the bottle. He startles when Taehyun suddenly pulls his jersey over his head which leaves him in a tanktop. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Nayeon choking on her water and hears the girls squealing like pigs.

The freshman then proceeds to shove the jersey into his arms. “wash it for me, hyung,” he says and leaves.

* * *

Getting Taehyun drunk was easy—who could’ve thought that the boy is a lightweight? With so much difficulty, Beomgyu—who is tipsy himself—helps Taehyun back to his room. He heaves Taehyun onto the mattress and takes two bottles of water. He passes one to Taehyun—who could barely hold it. They sit on the mattress and drink away the water until both of them are a bit sober.

“Hey, Taehyun. Are you in love?,” Beomgyu asks as the freshman stares at the bottle, unblinking. Taehyun rouses at the question, narrowing his eyes towards Beomgyu. They stare at each other with mixed emotions. Beomgyu feels bad for taking advantage of Taehyun who’s clearly not in the best mindset but it’s too late to stop now.

Instead of answering, Taehyun turns and picks up his guitar. Beomgyu watches him in confusion as Taehyun strums and Beomgyu’s alcohol induced mind recalls the memory of the supposedly random chords Taehyun had played for him a few weeks ago.

But this time, Taehyun sings.

****

**_And a million thoughts swim through my head_ **

**_I wonder if you’d have me instead_ **

**_If you would stop running and chasing the winds_ **

**_When I’m already here waiting for you at the end_ **

**_When will you look at me the way I do?_ **

**_When will you bare your heart for me too?_ **

**_Oh, when will you realize I’m hopelessly in love with you?_ **

****

It seems to answer Beomgyu’s question but it only brings more questions than answers. “who is it?,” he asks. Taehyun blinks at him and he looks confused. Beomgyu sighs. “who are you in love with? Is it the pretty ones?,”

Taehyun shakes his head—a look of disbelief on his face. Beomgyu frowns. “the cute ones?,”

The freshman shakes his head. “Smart ones?,” another shake. Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows.

“don’t tell me you like the weird ones?,”

“maybe I do—it’s so weird that the one I’m in love with is--,” Taehyun’s words are cut when Beomgyu’s phone blares. Beomgyu excuses himself and answers the call from Yeonjun who had fallen down the stairs when he had tried to reach Beomgyu’s room. Cursing, he bids Taehyun goodbye and leaves the younger’s room in a hurry.

* * *

**Knock!Knock!**

Beomgyu rouses from his sleep, consumed by a hungover as he gets off his bed and marches up towards the door. He pulls it open to see Taehyun on the other side of his room. The younger is all cleaned up and Beomgyu’s pissed that there’s a smile on his face.

“Taehyun, why are you here?,” he asks, but he allows the freshman to enter the room. Taehyun sits down on the older’s bed as he watches Beomgyu pick up his towel.

“I want to eat breakfast with you,” Taehyun says simply. Beomgyu blinks and tells him to wait before he disappears into the toilet.

* * *

The pair finds themselves in a restaurant near campus. They eat in silence until Taehyun breaks it. “hey, I don’t know if you’ve heard this but Day6 is having a public concert at the university in a couple of weeks _again_ ,” he says. Beomgyu almost chokes on his food.

“ _what_?,” he splutters a tad bit loudly and Taehyun shakes head in amusement. He wasn’t made aware that the concert seems like it would be an annual thing in their university!

“yeah. I’ll perform in the opening act with the other CTRLBEAT members,” He says. Beomgyu lights up.

“that’s awesome, Taehyun! I’m happy for you,” he chirps. His smile wavers at Taehyun’s sad face. “why don’t you look happy?,”

Taehyun shrugs. “I’ll be busy with practice so we won’t see each other much,”

Taehyun catches the small smile on Beomgyu’s face and scowls. “now—don’t be _too_ happy! You can’t hit on Ryujin sunbae just because I’m out of the picture,”

Beomgyu frowns. “we’re not even dating!,”

Taehyun glares and silence envelops them for a few seconds before Beomgyu concedes. “fine! I promise,”

Taehyun smirks. “you better keep that promise or I’ll _hold_ your hand _and_ kiss you,”

Beomgyu’s not one to lose—he suddenly leans into Taehyun’s personal bubble, catching how the freshman flounders from the lack of distance and the reddening cheeks.

“ _Only_ if you get me Day6’s signatures!,” he says cheekily—their faces a mere breath away. Taehyun scowls and pushes him back gently. Beomgyu grins as Taehyun agrees and stuffs his mouth with his food.

* * *

Of course, Beomgyu _broke_ the promise. It’s really not his fault— _okay,_ maybe but he doesn’t have a partner for the club videos anymore because both his and Ryujin’s partner are in the band for the performance.

He really shouldn’t feel _guilty_ when Taehyun catches them in the music room. _Really._

But the freshman had look _heartbroken_ and he had abruptly left without another word—Beomgyu’s heart had ached too.

* * *

In an attempt to distract his thoughts, Beomgyu did his laundry. He sees Taehyun’s jersey and freezes— _when should he give this back?_ He sighs and picks up his phone. Hesitantly, he calls the freshman. What greeted his ears is the background sound that suspiciously sounds like a pub.

“where are you?,” he blurts.

_“none of your business,”_ Taehyun’s voice is cold. Beomgyu frowns.

“I have your jersey with me—when are you taking it back?,”

_“later,”_

It is quiet for a few minutes—with Beomgyu unable to reply. Should he apologize?

_“I’m upset,”_

“at me?,”

“ _no, I’m talking to Soobin hyung,”_

“oh,”

_“I’m upset,”_

Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “you already said that to Soobin hyung,”

_“no, it’s for you, nuisance,”_

Then, Taehyun hangs up. Beomgyu pulls away his phone in confusion. He shakes his head and drops his phone on the bed as he picks up the laundry basket filled with clothes he had folded neatly. He moves to his closet but _DING!_ —His phone stops him. Beomgyu puts down the basket and picks up his phone.

He sees Instagram notifications—all that tagged him and he opens his phone. The first post is Taehyun knocked out on a table with a caption.

**_Soobin here!_ **

**_After the phone call, he said he wanted to take a nap so he did~ as revenge, I will post all the recent pictures in Taehyunnie’s phone!_ **

****

To Beomgyu’s surprise, all the recent pictures are of _him._ He didn’t know how to feel about it but his traitorous heart races.

* * *

It is midnight when the knocks are heard. Beomgyu is grateful that he had been doing his assignment when Taehyun finally showed up. The freshman is clearly drunk—he was swaying on his feet as he entered Beomgyu’s room. “where’s the jersey?,” Taehyun asks. He can barely hold up his guitar case—must have had practice before he had gone out drinking.

Beomgyu frowns. “it’s on my bed,”

Taehyun nods and takes it. He moves to leave—but Beomgyu blocks him. Taehyun steps back with a frown. “let’s—um, record a video for the club,” he lies. Taehyun rolls his eyes and sits down on Beomgyu’s bed. Beomgyu sits next to him carefully, setting up his phone as Taehyun takes out his guitar.

Once they’re set, Beomgyu introduce themselves. He was going to play when Taehyun starts first—a different song that they had agreed on, but a song he recognizes anyway. Beomgyu gives up trying to catch up as Taehyun sings.

**_My image on the black and white photo_ **

**_And my whole dark spreading world_ **

**_I am so tired of them both_ **

**_I’m now sick of it and bored_ **

**_The color that it’s called you and I see it all over the place_ **

**_Raises me and you are the only one_ **

**_That has a unique color_ **

****

_Day6’s color.._ Beomgyu realizes. His mind races on the reason Taehyun had chosen this song to sing to—albeit, drunkenly.

**_I stretch out my hand_ **

**_Even though I try to catch you_ **

**_Little by little you go away_ **

****

Taehyun abruptly stops, ending it with the wrong chord. He’s breathing heavily. Beomgyu shuts off the camera. Silence envelops them.

“hey, Taehyun.. I’m going to hit on Ryujin. For real,” he didn’t know why he had said it—but Taehyun didn’t react. Beomgyu repeats his statement again. Taehyun meets his eyes, looking distraught.

“you will hit on her—so I’m just your secret lover?,” Taehyun demands, hurt in his tone. Beomgyu is taken aback by his reaction.

“wait--,”

“should I act heartbroken?,” Taehyun whispers. “Should I cry?,” he continues, voice growing louder. Beomgyu furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

“hey—what is wrong with you? I just want to have a girlfriend, why are you--,” he is silenced by a pair of lips crashing against his. Taehyun’s hands curl around his neck and jaw, shaking as he tries hard to convey his emotions. Beomgyu is frozen, too shocked to reciprocate the kiss.

After a few seconds, Taehyun pulls away. His eyes are teary.

“you are reserved,” Taehyun says with conviction. Beomgyu’s words had abandoned him as he stares back at the freshman. “don’t ever hit on anyone,”

Taehyun moves closer and Beomgyu expects another kiss—but to his _disappointment,_ Taehyun falls unconscious before his addicting lips could meet his again.

* * *

The asshole didn’t remember what he had done— _unbelievable._ Beomgyu is frustrated. He still feels the phantom touch of Taehyun’s lips on his and the _fucker_ didn’t remember? _Wow._ What a _joke!_ He was pissed, but he did take pity on the freshman who looked like he was pretty much clueless.

Beomgyu had dismissed him with a conflicted heart.

* * *

“you know, ever since the whole fake dating with Taehyun, I feel like there’s more drama in my life that I remembered,” Beomgyu tells Yeonjun in the toilet. Yeonjun snorts.

“I thought you want drama in your _boring_ life,” Yeonjun teases. Beomgyu rolls his eyes.

“the only reason I’m in this mess is because of Kai,”

“right. But if it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t have _befriended_ Kang Taehyun,” Yeonjun says a-matter-of-factly. Beomgyu nods in agreement. “besides, we all know you’re too _soft_ to reject Kai,”

Beomgyu shoves the older with a scowl as they laugh and exit the toilet— _failed_ to realize that Kai was in there with them.

* * *

Beomgyu is heading for his room when Kai appears.

“Beomgyu sunbae,” Kai says—sounding awfully sad. Beomgyu halts, panicking at the tears that gathered in the freshman’s eyes. “I know. I know about your plan,”

Beomgyu tilts his head in confusion. “what plan?,”

“You’re fake dating Taehyun to get rid of me,” Kai says, hurt in his tone. Beomgyu’s eyes widen and he freezes. Kai looks _seconds_ from bursting into tears and Beomgyu had expected him to do just that—instead, Kai surges forwards and pulls him into a hug. Beomgyu tenses.

“I know I’m not good enough for you--,” Beomgyu is hit with immense guilt as he feels Kai tremble against him. “—but give me one more _chance_ ,”

Oh _shit._ Beomgyu doesn’t know what to do.

Suddenly, Kai is ripped apart from him and Beomgyu is surprised to see Taehyun glaring at Kai. “who said I flirted with him just to get rid of you?,”

Kai is silent as he glances between the pair.

“I did _everything_ \--,” Taehyun stresses as he pauses. “—because I genuinely like Beomgyu hyung,” the guitarist continues as he looks over to see Beomgyu’s stunt face.

Kai shakes his head. “I don’t believe you—I know that everything is a plan,”

Taehyun rests a hand on his hip. “it was a plan at first--,” then he purses his lips before looking at Beomgyu. “—but then I realized, I really like Beomgyu hyung,”

The pair stare at each other, not minding that Kai was looking at them both with a heartbroken look. Beomgyu’s heart is racing as he sees that Taehyun is actually _earnest_ of what he had said.

“I will never believe that,” Kai interjects.

“you don’t?,” Taehyun raises an eyebrow. “do you want us to kiss and prove?,” he asks with venom. Kai looks speechless. Then the guitarist turns around and marches up to Beomgyu.

The junior freezes as Taehyun places both hands on his neck and face, leaning and moving closer until they’re a breath away—Then Kai pulls Taehyun back.

“okay, okay—I believe you. I believe that Kang Taehyun likes Beomgyu sunbae,” Kai cries. Beomgyu almost feels bad when his admirer runs away from the scene. Taehyun rolls his eyes and shake his head.

Beomgyu is curious as he glances at Taehyun. “hey—if Kai hadn’t stopped you, would you have kissed me?,” he asks. Taehyun snorts.

“no—I knew Kai couldn’t take it,” Taehyun says. _Ouch._ Maybe Beomgyu is slightly hurt by Taehyun’s cruel words but he pushes it away.

* * *

Beomgyu is going to go insane. He shouldn’t feel this way. _At all._ But why does his heart seem unsettled around Taehyun? Everything about him seemed to have shifted in the past months and it leaves him more confused than he had ever been. Questions seem to bloom inside his mind with one bugging him so much that it prevents him from sleeping.

_What if Kang Taehyun is in love with Choi Beomgyu?_

Taehyun had posted a cryptic post and tagged Beomgyu in it. No caption.

**_4(3) 5(3)4(3)5(2)3(2) 9(3)6(3)8(2)_ **

****

Both him and Yeonjun had spent _hours_ trying to crack down the message—until Beomgyu accidentally opened his dial pad and sees the pattern.

**_4(3)_** – I

 ** _5(3)4(3)5(2)3(2)_** – Like

 ** _9(3)6(3)8(2)_** – you

It is strange that Taehyun would post this—after they had successfully gotten Kai off his back. Yeonjun had said that Taehyun liked him for real, which lead him to question on how to actually confirm that.

“I have an idea,” Yeonjun says. Beomgyu didn’t like his ideas.

“make him jealous,” he says with a smirk. Beomgyu blinks.

“what?,”

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. “listen, no matter how good a person hides their feelings, they _always_ come out when they see someone approaching the person they like,”

Maybe Beomgyu had underestimated Yeonjun sometimes.

* * *

The pub is crowded tonight—mainly because of CTRLBEAT is using it as a practice place.

Beomgyu had hired one of his ex, Olivia to flirt with him. Only for it to backfire as she takes one look at Taehyun and throws herself all over him. Beomgyu swallows the ugly feeling rising in his guts and downs his alcohol while Taehyun practices with his band. The junior wallows in his emotions as he keeps downing drinks after drinks.

“I want to perform Day6’s when you love someone for well, _someone_ —because this person looks so sad that it’s pathetic,” Taehyun’s voice rings and Beomgyu shoots a glare towards the vocalist/guitarist.

“asshole,” Beomgyu whispers as Taehyun smiles cheekily towards him. The song starts and Taehyun is singing. Just like during the concert performance, the freshman keeps his eyes on Beomgyu—and just like everytime Taehyung fucking performs, Beomgyu’s heart races traitorously against his chest.

It seems like the world has faded into the background because Beomgyu can only see Kang Taehyun; can only hear his angelic and beautiful voice—can only feel rhythm of his racing heart. His mind unconsciously leads him back to the night Taehyun serenaded him with a love song that he still has no idea who it was for. It leads him back to the beautiful lyrics and wondering questions.

_When will you look at me the way I do?_

It’s strange that the person Taehyun seems to be hopelessly in love with doesn’t reciprocate his feelings. Who in the _right_ mind could _not_ look at Taehyun the same way? The idea is ridiculous.

_When will you bare your heart for me too?_

Does it mean that Taehyun is suffering from unrequited love? How.. _sad._ If it was up to Beomgyu, he would’ve gladly gave the freshman a chance.

Deep in his thoughts, he had not realized the song ended until the crowd breaks into loud cheers and screams from Taehyun’s obnoxious fanclub. Beomgyu watches as Taehyun tries to leave the stage and is immediately attacked by the girls. An unusual feeling rises up in his chest—making him feel queasy. He feels like throwing up. Maybe it was the alcohol? It feels sickening to see the girls latching themselves onto Taehyun.

_“listen, no matter how good a person hides their feelings, they always come out when they see someone approaching the person they like,”_

Yeonjun’s words echo inside his mind and Beomgyu almost drops his shot glass as he identifies the ugly emotion he’s feeling. He’s not _sick—_ Beomgyu is _jealous._ He’s fucking jealous. Oh _God_. He quickly stands up, rushing up to the exit as he ignores the green monster clawing at his chest.

Suddenly, he’s stopped when a hand pulls him back. He comes face to face with the bane of his existence—Kang Taehyun. The boy looks confused.

“where are you going hyung?,”

“none of your business—go back to your dying fangirls!,”

Taehyun flinches at his cold tone. Beomgyu really wants to go home—but Taehyun only tightens his grip on his hand.

“what is wrong with you, hyung?,”

Beomgyu tugs his hand away. “nothing,” he spits and turns around. Taehyun holds him again and he whirls around towards the freshman. He only sees red when Taehyun repeats the question annoyingly.

“I’m _jealous_ , okay?,”

Is it hope that Beomgyu catches on Taehyun’s face? He didn’t let his mind linger on it as Beomgyu walks away.

_Oh, when will you realize I’m hopelessly in love with you?_

Maybe fate is fucking with him. Deep down, he wants to ask the same thing to the freshman who changed his life.

* * *

After sleeping through _most_ of Day6’s _concert_ and missing 51 calls from Taehyun, he runs to meet up with the freshman. Hangover be _damned_ —he’s _not_ missing the concert. When Beomgyu reaches the building, Taehyun is waiting for him with a guitar case over his shoulder. He watches with a frown on his face as the older approaches him. Beomgyu has a sheepish look on his face.

“I drank a little too much last night,” he starts. Taehyun raises an eyebrow at him. “I can’t remember anything,” Beomgyu adds.

The frown on Taehyun’s face melts into a pout.

“oh! I remember one thing—I was watching you played live and then woke up in my room,”

Taehyun’s disappointed face is almost _comical_ that Beomgyu had almost laughed but he felt bad so he didn’t. Taehyun sighs and nods. “forget it—you can still make it to the concert though. Do you want to go?,”

Beomgyu grins as he moves past Taehyun, yanking the boy towards the direction of the concert. “don’t ask,”

* * *

_“we have come to the last song for the concert,”_

Taehyun and Beomgyu found a spot in the middle of the crowd near the fences. Beomgyu’s eyes are shining as he stares adoringly at the band on stage—not realizing that Taehyun’s gaze is as soft on him. When the band starts playing a familiar song, Beomgyu giddily meets Taehyun’s eyes.

“it’s Deep in love!,”

True to Beomgyu’s words, the band starts playing said song. Taehyun smiles widely when Beomgyu latches onto him excitedly.

**_Yes I’m in love_ **

**_Even when I sit orderlessly_ **

**_I am_ **

**_Yes you’re in love_ **

**_Even without showing an expression_ **

**_Or having to do anything, you are_ **

****

Beomgyu is waving his arms—unconsciously sticking against Taehyun like a gum. The freshman has a soft smile on his face as he stares at the excited boy before averting his gaze to the band.

**_We got the fire_ **

**_We burn in silence_ **

**_We gonna fire_ **

**_The fire continues to grow_ **

**_It feels as though it’ll burst_ **

****

Beomgyu turns to Taehyun and he freezes when he realizes how close they are—just one wrong move and their lips will meet. Taehyun is singing softly to the song, waving his hands timidly. He seems to be immersed in the song—completely unaware that Beomgyu has wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck.

Beomgyu’s heart picks up as Taehyun meets his gaze. They stare at each other, stuck in a world where there’s only the both of them.

**_Deep deep deep in love_ **

**_We are speaking with our eyes_ **

**_De-de-deeper_ **

**_We fall naturally into each other_ **

**_Give give give me love_ **

****

Overwhelmed with his emotions, Beomgyu moves towards Taehyun. With a shybut appreciative smile, Beomgyu leans and presses a kiss onto Taehyun’s cheek.

**_Even without words, I understand it all_ **

**_Deep deep deep in love_ **

**_I know what you want_ **

**_And you know what I want_ **

**_It’s love love love_ **

****

Beomgyu pulls away to Taehyun’s widened eyes and reddening cheeks. He steps back—he should’ve felt repulsed for doing something impulsive like that but he isn’t. he feels calm.

**_They will probably continue endlessly_ **

**_Our steps towards each other_ **

****

Taehyun didn’t seem mad at him for the kiss. In fact, Beomgyu thinks he’s _pleased_ —the freshman has a smile on his face and his eyes are in crescents, despite his face being utterly red.

He likes the effects he has on the younger.

* * *

“it was fun,” Beomgyu says cheerfully after the concert ends. Taehyun smiles softly as they walk away from the building.

“how did you know?,” Taehyun asks.

“know what?,”

“in the concert, how did you know they would play Deep in love?,”

“of course I know—I was here for the concert last year. I got the same feeling. God, I miss that time. I was really happy,”

“I know,”

Beomgyu whips his head towards Taehyun and stops walking. His mind races with thoughts. _How did he know that?_

“how did you know?,” Beomgyu asks curiously. Taehyun’s eyes widen by a fraction. He refuses to meet Beomgyu’s eyes.

“because you looked so happy in this concert--.” Taehyun coughs. “—let’s go,” he says hurriedly.  
“stop asking,” Taehyun adds hastily.

Beomgyu is confused, to say the least.

* * *

Soobin and Kai _are_ dating.

That explains so much of Soobin’s dislike towards Beomgyu. It explains so damn much about why the whole Kai chasing after him had happened. They had a fight—Kai had felt attracted to Beomgyu and decided to pursue him instead with the hidden agenda of making Soobin jealous. It worked. Because now, they’re back together again.

But it brings Beomgyu to Taehyun. It is _impossible_ that the younger had no idea that his best friend had been dating Beomgyu’s stalker. Why had Taehyun agreed to help him in the first place? Why hadn’t Taehyun said anything?

Beomgyu wants to ask them all as Taehyun stands infront of his door—but his mouth is moving. He can’t control the words leaving his mouth after Taehyun had asked what was wrong.

“I just learned that Soobin hyung and Kai are boyfriends--,” Beomgyu didn’t miss the flinch from the freshman. “they fought and got back together,” he says monotonously. To be honest, Beomgyu can’t recognize himself at the moment but he wants Taehyun to leave as fast as possible. He needs to think, without Taehyun being there to distract him.

“som the fake dating can end here,”

Taehyun stills—his face describes what he truly feels—his eyes lose the shine they have whenever the freshman is around Beomgyu, now replaced with forming tears.

“from now on, you can stop wasting your energy to hit on me. You can stop calling me. You can stop seeing me, and stop talking to me. You can have your freedom back—just like before we knew each other,”

It hurts. It _hurts_ to fucking see Taehyun stepping back like he had been stabbed but Beomgyu has shut down, helpless as he pushes Taehyun away.

“is that what you really want?,”

The question is calm—but the tone speaks volume of what Taehyun truly feels. It’s desperate. Hopeful.

“yes,”

And the hope dims from Taehyun’s face.

“spend your time looking for someone perfect for you,” Beomgyu says. Taehyun gulps and nods. He turns to leave.

“I get it,” he whispers.

“wait,”

Taehyun turns.

“your guitar—take it back. I’ll get mine back from my hometown,”

Taehyun blinks, not hiding the hurt all over his face. “you keep it—it’s been yours since day one,” he says softly and leaves.

Beomgyu had to force himself still so he doesn’t chase after the boy.

* * *

Beomgyu had tried to forget Taehyun.

He distracts himself by hanging out with his friends. By drinking his night away. _Anything_ to distract himself from the freshman. But it always ends up with sleepless nights as Beomgyu picks up the guitar that haunts him. _Taehyun’s_ guitar.

He plays the chords to Taehyun’s love song and wonders when he had memorized them. Beomgyu spends hours on his bed, strumming the chords over and over again like a broken record with words forming and breaking in his mind like a curse. He ends up writing down the words until the papers cover every inch of his bed.

Beomgyu cries when he sees _his own_ name on the guitar, hidden away from plain sight—and wonders why is his heart hurting so much?

* * *

“hey—did you see Taehyun’s newest Instagram post?,” Yeonjun asks carefully as they lay on the boy’s bed, studying. Beomgyu scrunches up his nose.

“his posts are none of my concern,” Beomgyu snaps—already feeling his mood going down the drain. It didn’t faze Yeonjun at all.

“it has you in it,”

Beomgyu stills, taking deep breaths before he looks up to Yeonjun’s phone screen. The older is right—it shows half of Taehyun’s face but the main focus is in the back where Beomgyu was posing with a poster of Day6 and Yeonjun was taking a picture of him with it.

The caption reads, **_2019._**

****

****

****

* * *

His heartbeat is loud as it races in his chest as fast as inhumanely possible. Beomgyu reaches the door to Taehyun’s apartment and moves to knock on it—but it opens to Soobin instead. They stare at each other awkwardly, until Beomgyu breaks it.

“is Taehyun home?,” he asks. Soobin clears his throat.

“he’s rehearsing in the university—I think it can take all night. That’s why I came to grab his homework for him,”

_Right._ The new band. CTRLBEAT.

“you might find him in the rehearsal studio,” Soobin adds. Beomgyu bites his lower lip.

“I saw the picture he posted on IG—he met me before, didn’t he?,”

Soobin purses his lips, eyes darting as he looks unsure. “IG..?,”

“just tell me—I want to know the truth,”

Soobin stares at him for a few seconds then concedes. “it was at Day6’s concert last year. I dragged him to the go see the concert with me. Just before he started to get bored, the person infront of him was jumping and having fun. That guy stepped on Taehyun’s foot,”

Beomgyu blinks as he vaguely recalls _him_ bumping into someone.

“he had never seen anyone listening to music so happily before. When he heard that you guys wanted to get Day6’s autographs--,” Soobin hesitates. “—he followed you,”

Oh. Beomgyu remembered how that went, but how could've he not noticed the freshman's presence?

_“I think we should abort the plan,”_

_“why? It’s not like we see them everyday,”_

_“I know, but look at the number of their fans. It’s going to take forever until they can rest. If I sit this one out, I can spare them a bit more rest time,”_

_“if you’re not taking a photo with them, should we go then?,”_

_“who said I wasn’t? if I don’t, how can I call myself the biggest MyDay?,”_

Beomgyu had remembered taking Yeonjun to a poster in the hallway, making silly faces as the older takes pictures of him.

So, Taehyun was there?

“that’s the story,” Soobin says as he pats Beomgyu’s shoulder.

* * *

Beomgyu finds Taehyun in the rehearsal studio, alone as he packs up to get home. Taehyun notices him by the door and freezes. His heart is hammering against his chest and with every step he takes towards the boy, he could feel it speeding up more and more.

Beomgyu stops from a safe distance between him and the guitarist.

“you’ve been lying to me all this time—do I get to say anything?,” he starts. Taehyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“I’ve been lying to you about what, Hyung?,”

Beomgyu takes a deep breath. “you already knew Soobin hyung and kai are dating—and you met me before at the concert last year,”

Taehyun is frozen, eyes darting as he gulps nervously. Beomgyu licks his lips.

“are you having fun taking me for a fool? It so damn fun right?,” Beomgyu spits—all of his mixed up feelings coming to the surface. Taehyun’s shoulder sags and he looks _tired._

“it’s not like I kept it a secret just to play with your feelings, Beomgyu hyung,”

“why did you do it then?,”

Beomgyu knows the answer. He’s not stupid. But he needs to hear Taehyun confirm it.

  
“because I really wanted to hit on you,”

_Ah._ There it is. Beomgyu had expected it—but Taehyun’s honest words still makes his heart jump. He takes a step closer tentatively. When Taehyun didn’t react to it, he comes closer until he’s right in front of the boy. They stare at each other, hands awkwardly moving as they gauge what they should do next.

Taehyun makes the first move—he holds Beomgyu’s cheeks and the cold fingers make him flinch. Before Beomgyu could react, Taehyun leans and seals their lips together. The older freezes, mind racing as his heart screams for him to reciprocate. Sadly, the freshman pulls away. Taehyun didn’t meet his eyes and his whole face is red as he goes on a rant.

“I didn’t really want to hurt you. Just so you know, the only one I’ve always had feelings for is you, Beomgyu hyung. I like you. I’ve liked you from the second I saw you,”

_Endearing._ Beomgyu melts as Taehyun meets his eyes shyly. The junior gently pushes Taehyun back. “if it’s so, why did you refuse to help me from the beginning?,”

Taehyun clears his throat and frowns lightly. “how could I start then? You said you liked girls--,”

_Ah. Right._ Beomgyu internally winces.

“—even if I started, you’d ask me to get back to the way things were anyway. You would definitely want us to get back to our lives before we met. Can you ever think of me more than a friend?,”

The question seems to bounce off the walls of the studio—sending it straight through Beomgyu’s heart like a sword. _Ouch._

“I posted that picture on instagram—just to let you know, that even though you didn’t ask me to be your fake date, you would never be a stranger to me,”

Beomgyu gulps, all of his words abandoning him. Taehyun looks hurt, _distraught_ as he runs his hand across his forehead.

“I didn’t talk to you, I didn’t go see you, I did what you asked--,” Taehyun takes in a shuddering breath as if it physically pains him to do it. “—I thought I could handle it but when I saw you with someone else, I don’t think I can stop my feelings anymore,”

“and do you think I can?,” Beomgyu blurts. Taehyun’s eyes widen as he looks taken aback. “from the day you disappeared, my life was never the same,”

_From the day you came into my life._ Beomgyu had wanted to say.

“whatever I did, or wherever I went, you caught up with me. Even in my dreams, you were there haunting me—are you going to take responsibility for what you did?,”

Taehyun stares at him, unblinking. Beomgyu sighs in frustration as he reaches out and holds Taehyun’s hands. He recalls the script Taehyun had sent him almost a week ago—the one he had wanted to practice with Beomgyu but couldn’t due to the fact he had pushed him away.

“do you want to try?—try to get to know each other--,” he is cut as Taehyun squeezes his hands. The younger smiles softly as he continues the script with the fondest smile he'd ever seen on Taehyun's face.

“you don’t have to like me very much. Just keep your heart open for me,” Taehyun says softly. Beomgyu sighs in relief.

Maybe all this time, he had already done so.

* * *

“That’s it?,” Yeonjun asks incredulously as Beomgyu tells him what had happened. He frowns from the lack of happy reaction from the older. They’re in the younger’s room—Beomgyu holding his guitar on his lap as he mindlessly strums.

“what?,”

“dude, you’re _clearly_ in love with him as much as he is with you. Why not date? What’s with the whole _courting_ shit that is going on? He’s been pining after you before he even entered this university!,”

“yeah, that’s because he didn’t know I go here until the whole fake dating fiasco happened,” Beomgyu deadpans. Yeonjun huffs. “and in _love_ is such a big word. Too early for that shit,”

“what’s holding you back, Gyu?,”

Beomgyu shrugs. “I don’t know,”

“is it because Taehyun’s a guy?,” Yeonjun raises an eyebrow at him. Beomgyu scowls.

“no,”

“then..?,”

Beomgyu unconsciously strums the guitar. Yeonjun tilts his head slightly when he hears an unfamiliar song—unlike the usual Day6’s songs his friend loves to play. Beomgyu stops playing and sighs in frustration. “because it’s _Taehyun!_ I like him a lot—but I don’t want to be in a relationship where he likes me _more_ than I do,” he bursts.

Yeonjun is quiet as his eyes land on the scatter of papers on Beomgyu’s table. He’s no idiot. He sees the chords. Sees the lyrics. Sees Taehyun’s name doodled all over the sheets. “do you know why I’m not surprised that you like Taehyun?,”

Beomgyu looks at his friend questionably.

“Beomgyu, to be fair, at first I thought you weren’t serious—your _attraction_ to him. I mean. But then, you started to play the guitar again for _him_ and I _knew_ that Kang Taehyun is not just like any of the girls you’ve dated. You made an effort to _pursue_ him, even if it was fake at first--,” Yeonjun picks up the papers. “—when you broke things off with him, I _really_ knew then that you’re in love with him. You haven’t written a song in _years—_ but here we are,” Yeonjun says as he drops the papers onto Beomgyu’s bed.

Beomgyu stares at them—had he really wrote a song for Taehyun? _Unconsciously_? Yeonjun meets his eyes. His face is soft, unlike the usual boy he’s used to.

“you love him just as much as he loves you, Choi Beomgyu,”

* * *

Beomgyu had always believed that plot twists in life _only_ happen when you take an unexpected path _away_ from the storyline that fate had written for you— but what if it’s _not_ away from the fate’s plans but from _yours_? 

Beomgyu had been searching nonstop for the one they called _soulmate._ Had he been blinded by his own will that he had not seen the person right under his nose all this time? Taehyun didn’t seem like the expected candidate for that spot—but somehow, it works.

Because Beomgyu now dreams of a future with the boy, as cheesy as that sounds. Waking up to Taehyun’s gorgeous face.. learning new things about him every day.. singing and goofing around with Taehyun..

Maybe, he did want to share his life with Kang Taehyun.

_Maybe,_ it has already been written in his chapters that he was _meant_ to meet Kang Taehyun.

* * *

The pair finds themselves in the balcony of Beomgyu’s room after a long day of school. Taehyun is clinging on his side, head resting against his collarbone as Beomgyu breathes in the addicting scent that the younger has. He can get used to this.

No more pretense. This is _real._

He could stay all night with only Taehyun in his arms—accompanied with the millions of stars and the moon in the sky but he’s also a man in a mission. Gently, he untangles himself from the freshman. Taehyun’s protests die down when he sees that Beomgyu had picked up a guitar. he brightens like a child getting a gift. _Cute._

“are you _finally_ going to play the guitar for me? No offence, hyung—but I’m _tired_ of always playing the guitar for you and not hearing you play,” Taehyun teases but the poorly hidden excitement is in his tone. Beomgyu clicks his tongue.

“this asshole.. you could’ve just asked me to play for you,”

  
“I did, nuisance! You always deny me every time,” Taehyun pouts. Beomgyu reaches over and pinches his cheek.

“this is unfair. You’re nowhere near the ice prince people paint you as. You’re a cute _kitten_ ,”

Taehyun swats his hand away and pouts. “and you’re not the Mr Chic you claim to be,” he bites back. Beomgyu gawks—actually _offended_ as he opens his mouth to fight back. Then, he closes it again, remembering his mission. Beomgyu takes a deep breath which didn’t go unnoticed by Taehyun.

“I meant it—you know?,”

Taehyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “what?,”

Beomgyu smiles softly. “what I said during the audition—I wanted to play the guitar again because of _you._ You resurrected the passion that I thought had died years ago,”

Taehyun gasps as he stares at Beomgyu. The older melts when the freshman’s face reddens with embarrassment. Beomgyu clears his throat and bites his lip as he looks down to the guitar. Silence envelop them, until a familiar tune breaks it.

Taehyun’s eyes widen when he recognizes _his_ love song—the very same chords are being played perfectly by Beomgyu. He wants to intrude. To say something. But he forces himself to shut up as he watches Beomgyu closes his eyes as if to immerse himself in the song.

**_I feel like we’re lost souls wondering the Earth_ **

**_You hold my hand and guide me to the Hearth_ **

**_You’re the shining star and I’m the lonely moon_ **

**_Wondering if I could hold you soon_ **

****

Beomgyu glances at Taehyun with a soft smile.

**_I’m not blind of your affection_ **

**_I’m just scared of deception_ **

**_A line that I’m afraid to cross_ **

**_Because I don’t want to risk a loss_ **

****

**_And I don’t want to lose you_ **

****

Beomgyu is pouring his heart out—willing for it to reach Taehyun who blankly stares at him.

**_I am baring my heart for you_ **

**_As it sings to your tune_ **

**_‘cause if I look at you_ **

**_I can only see you unleashing my universe_ **

**_One step closer as I’m singing this verse_ **

****

**_I am reaching out for your hand_ **

**_Racing heart with the decision I make_ **

**_I pray for my mind and where I stand_ **

**_As my heart is for you to take_ **

****

****

Beomgyu stops playing and gulps nervously from the lack of response from Taehyun. He licks his lips and chuckles nervously. “you know.. I like you, and you like me.. do you think we can like each other _together_?,”

Beomgyu internally winces at the awkward question.

Taehyun stares at him and he stares back, determined not to lose whatever they’re doing. Then, Taehyun breaks out smiling and chuckling. He looks _pretty—_ his eyes turning into crescents, dimples making their appearance and a breath taking smile on his lips. Absolutely stunning.

“are you asking me out, Choi Beomgyu?,” he asks. Beomgyu huffs.

“now, don’t act oblivious. My heart is on my sleeve right now,”

Taehyun melts into a fond look as he reaches out to hold Beomgyu’s hands. “mine too,” he whispers. Beomgyu bites his lower lip as he tries to hide his giddy smile. Taehyun scoots closer, taking the guitar out of Beomgyu’s lap and carefully setting it aside.

“you’re gonna give me a run for my money with that song—which is unfair because you basically plagiarized it,” Taehyun says as he wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck. Beomgyu chuckles as he places his hand on the boy’s waist.

“how is it plagiarism if it’s _our_ song? I’m just answering your questions,” Beomgyu says, referring to Taehyun’s original song. Taehyun laughs, representing all the good things in life—a sound that beats _all_ of Day6’s songs. He could listen to it on repeat every day for the rest of his life.

God. Beomgyu’s _whipped._

“is that a yes to being my boyfriend?,” Beomgyu continues. Taehyun grins and tilts his head.

“you didn’t ask me that though,”

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow, not falling for Taehyun’s little trick. “I guess you don’t want to, asshole,” he says jokingly. Taehyun leans in and pecks his lips, pulling away with a much more breathtaking smile than before. Beomgyu curses the wild butterflies in his stomach.

“stop distracting me, you asshole,” Beomgyu hisses. Taehyun giggles. God, _heaven._

The younger proceeds to pamper his face with kisses to wipe off the frown on Beomgyu’s face. It works—he pulls away after to see a soft smile on the boy’s lips. “you’re a nuisance,” Taehyun says fondly. Beomgyu scowls and makes a move to pull away but Taehyun tightens his grip.

They stare at each other—everything is now in the open. Beomgyu has stepped out of the line of the label of _only something._ Now, it’s Taehyun’s turn. Taehyun runs his fingers through Beomgyu’s hair.

“yes, we can like each other _together_ ,” he says sweetly and seals the hidden promise with a proper kiss. This time, Beomgyu reciprocates with a smile on his face.

* * *

Later, an Instagram post is uploaded using Beomgyu’s account.

It is a picture of a hand holding another—raised up to the night sky. Nothing out of ordinary, except that Taehyun was tagged in the post.

The caption reads, **_what a plot twist you were._**

****

* * *

Beomgyu has always been running to find the right one. He'd made mistakes. He’d broken hearts. His own heart was broken.

In the end, everything is worth it. When he stops running, he finally realizes that the love of his life is right in front of him— _patient_ as he waits for Beomgyu to see _him._ After a long run, he finally did and he’s grateful that the path he took leads him to the one person he would love for a very long time.

Kang Taehyun, his universe.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt! @/mintaexty
> 
> let's be moots!


End file.
